


Pas sous leur meilleur jour

by malurette



Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Gen, Penguin Team, Short One Shot, ill reputation, the penguins are psychotic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quand le soleil se couche le zoo se transforme, et peut-être pas pour le mieux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pas sous leur meilleur jour

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Il ne les connaît pas sous leur meilleur jour...  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** The Penguins of Madagascar  
>  **Personnages :** Leonard et le reste du zoo  
>  **Genre :** plutôt gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Dreamworks & Nickelodeon, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème :** « Dès que le soleil se couche » pour 6variations  
>  **Continuité :** Leonard apparaît vers le début de la 2ème saison et réapparaît à peu près au milieu ; à part ça...  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 300

Leonard le koala est un animal nocturne. Avec une horloge biologique réglée au quart de tour. Au lever du soleil il plie bagage pour la journée, échappe aux exigences des visiteurs du zoo qui se contentent de trouver sa bouille de peluche endormie trooop mignonne, et n’émerge qu’au coucher du soleil.  
Or, le zoo une fois la nuit tombée est fort différent du zoo dans la journée. Les visiteurs sont repartis depuis déjà des heures : Leonard ignore le comportement des humains. Les visiteurs sont repartis et les autres animaux ont cessé leur comédie tranquille de petite vie calme et de quelques acrobaties amusantes pour tenir les humains contents : Leonard ne verra jamais ses voisins sous leur meilleur jour ; les manchots faire leur numéro « mignon et adorable », les lémuriens danser gentiment ou la loutre exécuter un gracieux ballet aquatique. 

Leonard ne connaît de ses voisins que leur face cachée. Les délires psychotiques des manchots. Les fiestas du diable des lémuriens. La conception loufoque de l’amitié selon la loutre. D’une manière générale, le contre-coup hyperactif des animaux diurnes forcés de se tenir à carreau devant les visiteurs dans la journée et qui tout d’un coup, craquent. Et les rumeurs déformées et amplifiées…

Oui, quand le soleil se couche, le zoo se transforme, pas exactement pour le mieux, et le pauvre Leonard en viendrait presque à souhaiter dormir vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, pour échapper à ses cinglés de voisins. Sauf que, il serait alors entièrement à leur merci. Et rester continuellement éveillé pour se tenir sur ses gardes, il ne peut pas non plus.   
Alors s’il pouvait, il demanderait bien son transfert à Hoboken : si pour les autres, c’est l’enfer, lui n’imagine pas comment ça pourrait être vraiment pire, et il serait assuré de ne jamais les y revoir !


End file.
